


Pool

by Father_Stefan



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Stefan/pseuds/Father_Stefan
Summary: “Soon the trees will start losing their leaves and the pool will need to be drained. I haven’t used the pool all summer, old sport. We should use it soon.” Gatsby always seemed to say that, I never really understood why he’d mention wanting to use it so many times but never actually making an effort to swim in the pool.





	Pool

Gatsby has always held my attention for one reason or another, and now was no different. We sat silently on the bay, his hand twitched as he solemnly stared at the dim green light that shines on the very edge of the docks, right across the lake. “Isn’t it nice, old sport?” He smiled, but never moved his eyes from the light.  
I shifted slightly so I could face him more, “What is?” Gatsby’s smile fell before his head slowly, but surely, moved to face me.  
Jay shook his head in the direction of the lake, “Why, the trees.” He explained before quickly adding an “-old sport.” I shrugged and raised an eyebrow. Gatsby coughed out a strained laugh. “Why it is just turning fall, is what I meant. Soon the trees will start losing their leaves and the pool will need to be drained. I haven’t used the pool all summer, old sport. We should use it soon.” Gatsby always seemed to say that, I never really understood why he’d mention wanting to use it so many times but never actually making an effort to swim in the pool.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic and I never even planned to post it till I re-read it and thought, “This actually isn’t terrible!” So here it is. I want to make a Natsby Highschool AU, but I don’t know if I’ll ever get to that. Maybe some day. Oh! I hope you liked this.


End file.
